Cotton Candy
by thewiselittleowl
Summary: Ciel and Alois go to the winter fair together, and Sebastian and Claude go on a date. Written for captainhiddles , is cute.


'Oh Ci-eeel!' called a familiar voice. 'Won't you come to the winter fair with me? Pretty please?' Alois pouted. Ciel blushed slightly, wondering if there was any chance that he could make this a date. 'Well, I don't see why not.' Ciel responded, trying to sound calm and collected, and not let Alois see how desperately he did want to go. Ciel called Sebastian 'Fetch me my coat, I wish to visit the winter fair with Alois.' Sebastian grinned slyly at Ciel, recalling the evening Ciel had woken up crying, and confessed to Sebastian his feelings to Alois, and telling him the nightmare in which Alois had been savaged by wolves. 'As you wish, my Lord' Sebastian replied crisply.

Alois shivered in the cold air, admiring Ciel's cold-blushed cheeks. 'Oh Alois, I told you not to wear those ridiculous shorts. You'll freeze to death!' Ciel scolded, trying not to crumble under the beautiful eyes that gazed at him, with snow lightly dusting those eyelashes, and that soft looking, gentle lips… 'Ciel? Are you alright there? I believe you just showed some emotion there. Of course, I'm freezing, I believe my "vital organ" may be about to drop off…' Ciel blushed, as his eyes drifted down to the tight shorts. He shook his head, and slid off his fur collared coat that he wore over his usual hooded jacket. 'I'm fine, Trancy. Just take the coat, so we can go buy something to eat, I'm starving.' Alois' jaw dropped, as he looked at the coat. 'But won't you be cold?' Ciel looked scathingly at him. 'Take the goddamn coat, I'll be fine. Besides, you wouldn't want to be missing anything…' Alois grinned, and laughed, shrugging on the coat. He had noticed Ciel's eyes drifting before, and felt a thrill run through his body. After all, there was a reason that he had worn his shorts today.

~Earlier~

'My Lord, won't you be cold?' Claude said, sliding a sock onto Alois' leg. Alois looked down at his butler, and sniffed in contempt. 'I'll be fine. Just get me ready, and take me to Ciel's, then leave for the day.' Claude nodded, and got Alois ready, All the while, he thought of plans to get Sebastian alone. That other butler was sexy as hell, and he knew it.

~Present~

'Ciel, I want cotton candy. Can we please?' Alois begged, clutching Ciel's hand. Ciel stiffened at the feel of gloved hands pressed against his own. He looked over at the older boy, and felt a warm glow inside of him. 'I, uh, sure.' Ciel stuttered, and winced, as Alois looked oddly at him. 'Hurry up!' Ciel commanded, closing off all expression on his face. Alois sniffed, and perked up as he smelt cotton candy. He let out a high pitched squeal, and dragged Ciel after him, excitedly skipping over to the stall. Alois bought a large pink ball of cotton candy to share between them, and slumped exhaustedly on Ciel. 'I think I want to go back to yours.' Alois said, his voice muffled by Ciel's hoodie as he leaned on his shoulder. Ciel sighed, and put his hand on Alois' soft hair. 'Sure, I'll call Sebastian, and get him to bring around the car.' Ciel murmured, lost in the feeling of Alois pressed against him.

'Um, Ciel, shouldn't you be calling Sebastian?' asked Alois. Ciel stiffened, startled out of his daydream. 'I'll, uh, do that now!' Ciel said, and quickly pulled out his phone, pushing Alois off of him. 'Hello?' answered a voice. 'Who is this? Where is Sebastian?' Ciel demanded, wondering who he had spoken to, though they sounded familiar. 'Ciel, this is Claude, I apologize if I startled you. I'll give the phone back to your butler.' Ciel waited, and heard muffled voices, talking about a date, and it taking too long. 'I do apologize, my Lord.' Sebastian's voice came through, loudly and clearly. 'Sebastian, I want you to come pick up Alois and I.' Ciel said, and smirked at the response. 'Of course. Is it alright if I bring Claude? We are currently together, and he needs a lift.' Alois giggled, as he heard Sebastian's voice, and the slight embarrassment tinging his voice. 'I honestly don't care either way.' Ciel responded, and proceeded to get directions.

Ciel led Alois into his bedroom, and collapsed onto his bed, covering his eyes with his hand. He sighed at the comfort of the bed, and felt the bed creak under Alois' weight on the corner. Ciel cracked his eyes open at the sound of plastic crinkling, and saw Alois tear off a bit of cotton candy, and eat it. He dropped the plastic on the floor, and gazed at Ciel. Ciel felt his stomach lurch at the emotion in the other boy's eyes, and licked his lips slowly. Alois smiled, and crawled on top of Ciel, gazing into his eyes. Alois offered the candy to Ciel, still on all fours on top of the boy. Ciel slowly tore off a chunk with his teeth, and savoured the candy melting in his mouth. Alois ate the rest, and closed his eyes, enjoying the sweet candy. His eyes flicked wide open as he felt lips press against his, and a tongue slip in to taste the cotton candy. Ciel blushed, and fell back onto the bed, scared that Alois would reject him. Alois pushed his hand behind Ciel's head, and licked Ciel's lips, his tongue leaving a sticky-sweet trail. Ciel reached up, and twisted his fingers through Alois' hair. He slipped his tongue into Alois' mouth again, and their tongues battled for dominance. Alois ground himself into Ciel, and felt a responding moan. He shoved his tongue into Ciel's mouth at that moment of weakness, and together they kissed, and ground.

~Downstairs~

'How far should we let them go?' whispered Sebastian to Claude, who were also kissing downstairs, on the couch. Claude propped himself up on his elbows on top of Sebastian, and listened as the moans grew louder. 'Hmmm, I believe we should stop them from getting _too_ carried away. They are only children, after all.' Claude replied. Sebastian groaned, and pushed Claude off of him, pausing to fix up his jacket, and brush his hair back.

~Upstairs~

Ciel panted, and moaned Alois' name. They both froze as they heard a knock on the door, and blushed as Sebastian came in. Alois stayed on top of Ciel, and a smirk grew on his face, as he saw the faint blush covering Sebastian's face. 'So, you and Claude finally got bored.' Alois commented. Ciel stared at Sebastian, confused for a minute. Then, realization dawned. 'You and Claude? That's what you meant when you were talking about a date!' Ciel pondered upon this, and then smiled. 'I guess that having Ciel over more often won't be a hassle then.' Ciel laughed at Alois' bold statement, and wondered what the future might hold. Alois looked down at him, and brushed his lips over Ciel's nose. 'Thanks for the coat, want to come down tomorrow? I have a new imported sweet you might like.' Ciel brightened up, and agreed.

'I'll see you tomorrow then!' Ciel called out the window, and gazed at the disappearing car, waving good bye to an excited Alois. _Maybe dreams do come true. _Ciel mused, not knowing Alois was thinking the same thing in the backseat of a car, and Sebastian and Claude.


End file.
